The Bet
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: yaoi GaaNaru, onsided SasuNaru AU Sasuke bets Naruto into getting the schools misunderstood, silent artist to fall inlove with him! Naruto's prize for completing the bet would be getting a date with his longterm crush Sakura. But as feelings arise and minds change, what will be become of the bet that started it all? Can Naruto do it?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**NikkiBear: Hi guys! so I love GaaNaru, but there doesnt seem to be that many fanfics with Gaara on top :( ...so enjoy this random idea i had in the shower ^_^**

**warnings: yaoi, language, onsided sasunaru, bullying, maybe slight narusaku(ew i know, but its onesided)**

**disclaimer: do not own ...if i did ...oh the wonders..*o***

"talking" _thinking_

* * *

It started off like just a normal day.

He oversleeps.

He pees.

He eats.

He runs.

He's late.

But for some reason, fate decided to mix it up a bit. I'm sorry, fate decided to mix it up A LOT.

Naruto was just in the middle of phase four of his morning. Running to school. I don't know why he still bothers, knowing that he is still going to be late. But he does, and he arrived panting at his locker, his fingers stumbling with the combination, rushing so that he could run to his first class. _Did I make it on time? _he wondered absentmindly. _Maybe I can slip into the classroom and- _his dreams were crushed as soon as he heard the bell ring.

"Damn.. so close." so now he was going to stand in the front of the class and explain why he was late... again.

As he turned around he nearly crashed into someone, about to apologize he was abruptly interrupted, "Move it idiot!" a bubblegum pink haired girl screeched.

"Get out of the way!" a girl with rectangular glasses and long red hair said.

They were both clinging onto a boy with pale skin with inky black hair (tinted blue in the right light) and black eyes. _Sasuke.. _Naruto thought with a grimace. The most popular, richest guy in the school and maybe even the country. _Do not know why Sakura-chan wastes her time on someone like him, and not me! He obviously doesn't like her.._

Naruto glared at Sasuke. _Stupid teme, why does someone like him get all the love? He doesn't even have the ability to smile! _

Sasuke smirked at him as he walked by him, "Dobe." he said lowly.

The blond rolled his eyes and opened his locker, after pulling out his books he ran down the hall. No time to fight with the bastard, even if he did provoke him first! Whatever, it's not like any of the teachers would believe him.

The annoyingly happy loner and outcast.

They almost expelled him for 'starting' a fight with Sasuke. Shaking his head free of those thoughts he stopped in front of his classroom door. _Why do I have Mr. Orochimaru first!? _Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, wincing when it squeaked. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

It got quiet, soft whispers already filling the air, smiles on their faces.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us!" the sickly pale skinned man said (has he ever even been outside?), "I thought you were never going to come." his lips were stretched into a tight grimace as his eyes ran over his least favorite student.

"Uh..." the blond shuffled his feet.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Would you care to tell everyone why you are late yet again in my class?"

"Um.. traffic..?" Naruto replied weakly.

"Do you even have a car?" the long black haired man looked impatient, "Mr. Uzumaki?" he added as an afterthought.

The class erupted into tiny snickers.

"No.."

"Go sit down."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled as he walked to the back of the classroom.

"Detention after school."

Naruto sighed in relief as he sat down in his chair, relieved that the eyes of his class mates and creepy teacher left him.

A little bit into the lesson, the door once again opened. Naruto paid no mind as he stared outside. But his ears perked up as he heard, "..you late Mr. Uchiha?"

_Hah! Sasuke-teme is late! _

"I'm sorry, I overslept." _Like that's a valid excuse. Give him detention Orochimaru! _he's never been more excited in his life to here Orochimaru give someone a detention.

"Well then. Don't let it happen again. Please sit down." he gave a weird smile to the Uchiha. Sasuke paid no mind and made his way to his seat swiftly, eyes of his fangirls following him dreamily.

Um.

.

.

.

WHAT!?

Naruto felt his jaw on the desk. Are you serious? WHAT THE HELL MAN!?

"W-w-wha.." Naruto stood up- seat screeching, "WHAT!?" all eyes turned to him.

"What's wrong, Uzumaki?" Orochimaru said without looking up from his attendance sheet.

"He's late and you didn't give him detention!" _What the fuck? Favorism much? _

"Yes."

"But you gave me detention 'cause I was late!"

"It would appear so."

This teacher, was getting on his last nerve, "That's not fair!"

"Fair is not equal, Uzumaki, please sit _down_."

"_The_ fucks that supposed to mean?"

"Excuse me?" his scary golden eyes narrowed at him.

Naruto sat down slowly, still angry at him for not giving Sasuke detention, but those purple eye shadowed(is that makeup..?) eyes were ..kinda ..scary.

"Would you like another detention?"

The blond shook his head rapidly.

"I didn't hear you." _I fucking hate this guy. _

"No.. _Mr. Orochimaru." _he drawled out, scared, yet he was still annoyed.

"Good, and I would advise you to change that attitude of yours. Now, turn to page 47."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and almost flipped him off when he saw Sasuke smirking at him. Naruto glared at him as hard as he could and had to grit his teeth when Sasuke waved at him, like everything was all fine and dandy. The blond turned to the window and clenched his fists, _It wouldn't do good to bash his face in now Naruto. Just ignore that stupid, stuck-up, prick. _

Easier said than done.

_That dobe is so easy. _Sasuke thought in his head as he watch the blond fume in his seat.

xXx

Naruto was SO happy when class ended.

He got his books together and began his way out the door when-!

Someone just goes and trips him. Yup, purposely stuck there leg out and trips him, his books and papers falling and scattering everywhere forming a big mess. He landed on his stomach with a big 'oomph' as he heard laughing around him. As he looked up through his blond bangs as he recognized the guys who tripped him to be Sasuke's friends, Suigetsu and Kidomaru.

"What the fuck man?" Naruto yelled as he struggled to get up but couldn't as Suigetsu's foot was crushing his back. He resembled a flopping fish.

"Shouldn't have gotten in the way, freak." he responded, watching happily as the stampede of kids stepped on the blond's papers.

Naruto still heard laughter, and as he looked around he saw Sasuke smirking, Kidomaru laughing his ass off, Karin laughing and Sakura laughing as well. It hurt to see all of them mocking and laughing to see him in such an embarrassing position. But it hurt even more when he saw Sakura laughing too.

It hurt so much he stopped struggling and just lay there, hoping the white haired boy would let him go.

Soon enough Suigetsu got bored and removed his foot, "Let's go guys." Naruto scrambled to his knees, "He's not worth our time."

Suigetsu walked by him, making sure to step on his homework for English.  
Karin passed him, giving him a dirty look.  
Kidomaru didn't spare a glance and Sakura had a look of disgust as she passed him.

Naruto remained at his knees in embarrassment and anger.

"Already resulted to bowing, dobe?" Sasuke said as he passed him, feeling slight disappointment when the blond didn't look up. But he smirked when he saw his fists clench.

Naruto looked at the dirty, foot printed papers and books scattered about the now empty hallway. He felt tired just looking at them when he knew he'd have to pick them up.

He felt the cold, tiled floors beneath his knees.

His heart was beating in dying embarrassment and remaining anger.

His head was dizzy with the muddling thoughts of Sakura, forgiving her endlessly even though she had been mean to him and didn't help him.

He felt the eyes of the creepy teacher that watched yet did nothing throughout the whole ordeal.

Then he felt furious anger surge through him, he felt jealousy, despair and embarrassment. The emotions too much it made his fists shake. Then it dissipated when he realized he was completely useless against it all. He couldn't stop them this time, so how could he defend himself to future (worse) occurrences? So he fell against the door behind him.

The ticking of the clock that rung loudly in his ears only serving as a timer to his next nightmare.

* * *

**NikkiBear: phew, where will this lead to huh? stick around :D review pleeeeeeeease**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Gaara no Subaku?

**NikkiBear: hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter~ thanks for the reviews c:**

**warnings: language, bullying, onsided SasuNaru, onsided SakuNaru(eewwie), yaoi of course, GaaNaru pairing**

**disclaimer: *bows to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei***

* * *

After his morning classes, Naruto was sure looking forward to his lunch.

He quickly made his way to his locker, fumbling with the combination but opening anyways. He rummaged in his bag and silently cheered when he found that his thermal didn't leak on his way to school. As he closed his locker he sighed as the delicious scent wafted up to his nose. He was hoping it'd be hot but he'd eat it if it was cold either way. Ramen was basically all the food he ran on. It was cheap, it was good and it was easy to make.

Naruto kept his head low as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria, which was pretty hard for the small blond as a wave of never ending students kept pushing their way through him, trying to go in the opposite direction. He kept stumbling and tripping as was not looking ahead of him but rather down at his feet, he heard the random, "Get outta the way dumbass!" or "Move it freak!" which then he apologized (if they'd listen) and smile, even as he was pushed rather roughly.

He knew looking up would be better, so he could actually see where he was going. But it was also for the best. He knew that by looking up he'd see the faces and eyes of students. He hated seeing the hatred and disgust in their eyes, it made him feel like he was nothing more than dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

He got it. He wasn't stupid. He was the annoying loser. But why did they have to be mean to him so much? Forget it. He knew why.

I bet you wanna know too, don't you?

Sasuke Uchiha and his crew. Pretty obvious, huh? Now I bet you're wondering why too.

Sasuke held reputation, either for amazingly amazing good looks (_please...ugh) _his genius intelligence or powerful family name. His family had industrial companies all over the world, not to mention they had corporations with other powerful families like the Hyuuga's or the Hozuki's making them really filthy rich. (why they need more money is beyond me) Anyways, using his family name and the advantages of his riches... The students and even teachers always let him get away with _anything_!

So basically, what I'm getting at here is that if Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Ind. son of Fugaku Uchiha and brother of soon to be successor of the Uchiha Ind. Itachi Uchiha said something like 'Hey guys! Let's all hate that kid Naruto Uzumaki just because I don't like him!' then you can bet your bottom dollar they'd all listen.

If Sasuke wanted to make his life living hell for no reason or just simply out of some kind of sick amusement, then well, he succeeded.

But over the years, it wasn't just influenced disgust or hatred, but it seemed like it kind of just developed for some people.. like Suigetsu. Some people just didn't like different and are ...rather afraid of it.

And what did Naruto do? Smile and laugh. Brush it off. Like the good stupid idiot that everyone expects him to be.

For the most part, it wasn't that bad. Just a couple of mean glares or harsh shoves or tripping and maybe the occasional taunting or teasing. And usually, Naruto didn't fight or give an angry reaction(because he knew that's just what they wanted) but dammit...Sasuke and his gang really pushed his buttons.

Finally, Naruto wove his way through the crowd and into the loud cafe. He spotted his table in the back and smiled. He had a small group of friends but they were enough and made him actually look forward to coming to school. He brightened when he neared them. He didn't like to worry them because he knew they would literally kick whose ever ass was harassing him.

"...-what Digimon is totally better than Pokemon!"

"How can you say that! Digimon totally ripped Pokemon off!"

Naruto smiled as he neared the arguing Ino and Kiba. When he pulled a chair and sat down the couple stopped fighting and smiled at him, "Hi Naruto!" the dog lover Kiba Inuzuka said. He had shaggy brown hair, two upside down red triangles on his face and a toothy smile. The girl next to him was the platinum blond wearing a showy purple dress next to him. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, her family owned a lovely flower business in town.

"Hey Naruto, will you please tell this, " she glared at the brunet, "_idiot _that Pokemon is way better than that stupid show Digimon!"

"Hey you take that back!"

"WHAT THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT?"

"YEAH!"

"I CAN'T CUZ YOU ARE!"

"Hi Hinata," he smiled at the shy bluenette (ignoring the arguing couple)

Hinata twiddled her thumbs but gave a shy smile at him. She was nice yet extremely shy. She shared the same last name as her jerk of a cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Yet complete opposites, as she was compassionate and kind while the long black haired Neji was mean and arrogant, never conversing with anyone that wasn't in his 'class'. Their eyes the same milky, light violet hue.

Sai, the second to last of his friends, was a strange guy. He had transferred two years ago never speaking of his past. His skin was pale. Like dude so pale he looked like a piece of paper...with a face! He had an odd way of talking and he always seemed to smile even if he wasn't happy. He was still getting used to showing his emotions naturally, always carrying a book called _human interaction for dummies, _Naruto thought he was weird but didn't pry. If the strange brunet wanted to be his friend, he didn't care! "Hey Sai." he said as he opened his lunch up.

The pale boy smiled, "Naruto." he nodded in acknowledgement.

And lastly, Shikamaru Nara. A tall, brown haired boy slept on the table. He was so intelligent yet his downfall...was his laziness. His favorite past time watching clouds. Even if all he basically did was sleep, Naruto didn't mind. Because the pony haired teen had left the table ruled by rich and cocky bullies to join their small table. Saying it was '_much too troublesome'_ "Hi Shikaaa."

The sleeping teen managed a small, "Mmehh" before he fell back into the world of his dreams.

Naruto giggled but began to scoop up his ramen with chopsticks before shoving them into his mouth. He sighed in delight, "Never get tired of this stuff."

Ino wrinkled her nose in disgust, "How can you eat that morning, lunch and dinner..." but truth to be told, she was actually a little jealous that the blond ate and ate junk yet it never went anywhere. He kept his small, lithe body without even batting an eye while she had to force herself to eat salads and fruit.

"It's deliciooous~ Ya want some Ino-chan?" he asked teasingly as he slurped up a noodle.

"Ew yuck! No way." she said as he held the broth drenched noodles to her face.

He and Kiba laughed.

"Go, Go, GO NARUTO!" Kiba yelled as the blond shoveled ramen to his mouth. Finishing it quicker than ever before.

"Done!" Naruto mumbled between full cheeks.

"Yeah! New record!" the dog lover gave the blond a friendly slap on the shoulder making him choke a bit on the broth.

"nsflkheoifarhg!" Naruto choked out.

"Oh dude are you okay?" Kiba chuckled as he watched liquid squirt out of his mouth.

Naruto swallowed and laughed immediately after, "I'm fine man!" they both laughed.

"Eww Naruto, go clean up!" Ino shouted.

"Ehh why Ino-chaaan?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Because your whole face is covered with ramen juice!" she looked pointedly at his dripping chin.

"Oh... Yeah.." Naruto scratched his wet cheek.

Hinata giggled behind her hand as she watched Ino force Naruto up so that he could get his napkins.

"Okay okay," Naruto laughed, "I'm going already." he put his hands up in defeat before he basically skipped to the table with napkins. He grabbed two before he thought a bit more and just grabbed another handful. Then he wiped his whole face and threw the used napkins in the trash can next to the table. Turning around the blond began running to his table, it was a short distance so it wouldn't matter if he ran right? Wrong.

The whiskered blond crashed into someone.

And it just so happened to be a red head named Gaara no Subaku.

Kiba cringed. Oh man, poor Naruto.

"O-oh!" Naruto scratched his head, "Sorry about that."

The red head said nothing. He just stared at him with unblinking aquamarine eyes. It was kind of unnerving.

"Umm.." Naruto smiled nervously when he didn't move or do anything. Then he noticed something that piqued his interest hidden amongst tousled red strands, "Hey, that's a pretty cool tattoo!" he said grinning.

The silence was filled with the talking and laughing of the lunchroom.

"What does it say...?" Naruto squinted his baby blue eyes, "It's in kanji isn't it? Japanese letters?" Naruto mouthed them before smiling, "'Love'...? Right?"

Aquamarine eyes opened a fraction wide, almost as if he was stunned. But it left as quickly as it came, you could say it was a trick of the light.

His eyes just looked at him. Maybe he was gonna ask him a question...? Flip him off? Kill him? He didn't know. His face was empty, eyes void of emotion. It was different than Sasuke's cocky eyed smirk and arrogant attitude. No, his was ...lost? Maybe.. Kind of like a lost child. But still...lack of words and just staring him down was kinda scary.

"It's nice." Naruto smiled a timid yet real smile. Just because people were mean to him didn't mean he had to be the same.

It looked like he was taken aback again.

"Naru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!~" Ino called, "Come back to us!"

"Coming!" Naruto called back, he turned back but the red head was already walking back to his table, "Huh.." he said before shrugging and skipping to his table where his friends awaited with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as he hugged his neck, "You're alive!"

"And in one piece." Sai added.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he tried to pry the brunet off of him, "What do you mean?"

"What were you guys talking about?" Ino questioned.

"Wha... well I did most of the talking he just ...kinda... stared at me." he looked thoughtful for a minute, "It was kinda weird but he seems nice."

"Nice?!" Kiba said with wide brown eyes.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about him?" Naruto said starting to get annoyed.

Kiba and Ino exchanged looks, "Haven't you ever heard of Gaara no Subaku?" the blonde said.

"No." Naruto said with a deadpanned look.

"He came here three years ago." Ino said, "He had to transfer."

Naruto glanced at the red head in a table with a pony tailed girl and guy with purple makeup, "What do you mean by 'had to?'"

"He got into a really bloody fight with another student." Sai said.

"Almost killed him." Shikamaru said sleepily.

"Yeah, and they said that he wanted to kill him." Kiba said shuddering.

"W-why?" Naruto leaned in as if they were around a campfire and someone was telling some scary story.

"No one knows." Ino sighed.

"Well he's not that bad." Sai said, smiling a bit.

"How so?" Shikamaru said, feeling quite bored, he'd heard about this Gaara a bunch of times.

"He hasn't gotten into any fights so far has he?"

"Well no but.." Kiba said trailing off as if he wanted there to be a reason to be scared of Gaara.

Ino sighed kind of dreamily, "He's pretty lucky." she leaned on her palm.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"He gets his own art studio."

"What really?" Naruto gasped.

"Wow I didn't know that either!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah it's that old art classroom, but he cleaned it up and it even has a couch and stuff..." she said.

"Cool!" Kiba and Naruto both said at the same time.

"He's a wonderful artist and he's not that bad on the eyes." Ino said smiling, her eyebrows wiggling as she looked at Hinata who just blushed red.

"Almost as good as Sai?" Naruto joked.

Sai smiled as he leaned towards the blond, "Maybe even better."

"What..?"

Shikamaru slumped his head back down, "Troublesome..." he muttered.

But Sai didn't answer the blond and just looked towards the red head's table, studying him in a silent way.

Gaara felt his iron gaze on him immediately. He glanced behind him, his eyes narrowed a bit as his eyes locked with calculating black ones. Sai smiled. Gaara kept staring at him until Sai broke the staring contest.

_Hmph... how interesting. _Sai thought with a smile.

* * *

**NikkiBear: there u go...*inhales deeply before fainting***


End file.
